Prophetic Child
by Ashlee the Bloody
Summary: Buffy's Pregnant. What does a prophecy have to do with anything? Set mid-season 6. After 'Dead Things' and before 'Older and Far Away'.
1. Chapter 1

**Please, please, please PLEASE don't hate me. I know I've already got one story in the works but this idea wouldn't get out of my head. I hope you guys will like it though.**

**Summary: Buffy's pregnant. What does a prophecy have to do with this? Set mid season 6, after 'Dead Things' and before 'Older and Far Away'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Drug Stores, or anything used in this story. The only thing I own is the plot which has undoubtedly (did I spell that right?) been used before. Joss owns the characters, I just like to play with them =D**

**Positive**

The sky was pitch black as an army of demons launched themselves over the horizon. Buffy looks over at her companions, nods at them, and gives the child in her arms to Anya, who teleports out right after. The demons come closer as Buffy shouts a battlecry and launches herself forward.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Buffy as she sat upright in her bed, breathing heavily. She looked over at her alarm clock while moving her hair out of her face. It was 3:36am. She sighed and layed back down, closeing her eyes, then bolted upright and ran out of the room with her hand covering her mouth. Not even bothering to lift her hair out of her face, she puked into the toilet bowl in the bathroom across the hall.

Dawn sleepily walked into the room, rubbing her eyes. "Buffy, whats wrong?" She yawned, then seeing her sister on the floor beside the toilet, she woke up a bit more. "Buffy?" Dawn ran over to her sister and kneeled in front of her. Looking at Buffy's face and hair (and a peek in the toilet bowl to make sure), she walked to the tub and put the plug in, turning on the water. After adjusting the water she turned back to her sister. "Buffy, please tell me whats wrong."

Buffy looked up at Dawn for the first time and started standing up. "I'm fine. I guess it's just a stomach bug," she said, going to the sink to rinse out her mouth.

Dawn looked at her suspiciously. "I thought slayers didn't get sick. That an extra strong immune system came with the slayer package."

"They do. I do. That doesn't mean we can't get sick. Remember that time I had to go to the hospital with that flu thing and almost died trying to save those sick kids? BUffy replied, tuning back aound to face her sister.

Dawn turned around and shut off the water before replying. "Yeah, I guess. Anyway, your bath is ready. You should probably get in it to help you feel better."

"Yeah, thanks," Buffy said absentmindedly.

Dawn walked out and shut the door. She knew something was up with her sister, but she didn't know what. She shook her head and started walking back to her room, passing Willow on the way. She had been making her way to the bathroom to see what all the comotion was about.

"Dawn, what's going on?" She asked, taking a look at the closed door and yawning slightly.

"Oh, it's nothing. Buffy just has the flu or something," she replied walking to her door.

"Is she okay?" Willow asked, worried for her best friend. She started walking toward the bathroom, only to be stop by Dawns hand on her shoulder.

"Don't. She's taking a bath." Then as an afterthought, added, "And hopefully washing her hair." Off of Willows confused look she stated simply, "Vomit chunks."

"Oh, well, goodnight. Ill stay up and check on her when she gets out." Dawn nodded and walked to her bed, leaving Willow to shut her door for her.

Buffy sat down in the bath and laid her head oin the side, closeing her eyes. Flashes from her dream came back to her and she abruptly opened them again with a gasp. "What the hell?" she breathed. "Okay, calm down. It's only a slayer dream. I can deal with an army of demons," she reassured herself.

Then what's with the kid?

Buffy thought about this for a moment. It could just be a kid she was babysitting, or Anya's and Xanders kid because who knew with those two.

It had your blonde hair.

Her eyes grew wide as she tried to contradict this but found she couldn't. "Stupid inner voice," she whispered. Then the meaning of what the voice said sunk in. I can't be pregnant, she thought. I mean, the only person I've been with lately is dead. Sterile.

Didn't Cordelia call you recently to say Angel had a kid?

That's true, that did happen. Oh god. I need to take a pregnancy test.

She hurriedly finished washing and drained he tub, pulling on her bathrobe. She ran out the door and almost collided with Willow who was standing in the hall.

"Hey Wil!" She called rushing past her to her room.

"Buffy! Wait up! Are you alright?" Willow followed, calling after her. She found Buffy in her closet, looking for clothes.

"Buffy? Where are you going?" She asked, sitting down on Buffys bed.

"No where," Buffy said coming out with jeans and a t-shirt in hand.

"No where? 'Cause it sure looks like somewhere to me," Willow countered eyeing the clothes.

Buffy started changingwhile saying, "I'll only be gone 20 minutes tops. Hey, do you know of any 24 hour drug stores in town?"

Willow looked confused but answered anyways. "Uh, yeah. On Kingsley. Um, are you feeling any better? 'Cause I don't think you should be going out if your s---" She cut herself off as why Buffy would need a drugstore when she was sick crossed her mind. "Buffy, your not, are you?"

A flash of guilt flitted over Buffys features. "I don't know. That's why I'm going to the drugstore."

Willow looked shocked and disbelieving as she tried to understand how Buffy could be pregnant. "Wait, I didn't evenknow you had a boyfriend, how can you be pregnant?"

"Uh," Buffy started. Spike definatly isn't my boyfriend. But I can't tell Will I've been sleeping with him, she thought. Although instead of saying that, she said, "Well, I've been keeping him a secret because, well, I think I deservea secret or two, don't you?" Her voice rised with each word. "I mean, you didn't tell anyone about Tara for a while, Xander and Anya didn't tell anyone they were engaged until months after it happened. I NEED SECRETS TOO YOU KNOW!"

"Willow looked at her in shock. "Buffy, I-I didn't mean anything by it. I-It's just," she sighed, looking down. "It's just I don't know what to think."

"Just leave me be for a little while," Buffy replied, lowering her voice to an almost pleading tone. "I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Willow nodded her head and started out the door. She stopped and turned back around to add, "Good luck," then went back to her room.

Buffy stared after her for a second before heading downstairs and grabbing her purse from the table. Just in case, she also grabbed a stake from her weapons chest in the living room before walking out the door.

The night was chilly as Buffy made her way throught the streets of Sunnydale. The wind changed direction and she got a tingle on the back of her neck, signaling that a vampire was nearby. Buffy reached into the inside of her jacket and produced a stake. She walked a few more steps before spinning around on one foot and lifting her stake, only to lower it again when she saw who it was. "What are you doing here Spike?" She asked the bleached blonde who smirked and walked towards her seductively in return.

"Just out for a evening stroll, luv. I could ask you the same question," he replied, pulling her into the bushes and kissing her.

Buffy sighed and pushed him away. "Not now Spike. Also, evening are considered evenings from 6-8 pm. Anytime after is just night." Spike looked at her funny and pulled her back when she started to walk away.

"Slayer? What's wrong? He asked.

She looked him in the eyes, ready to answer, when she remembered the predicament she was in. She blushed and looked away, responding with a murmurred, "nothing".

He looked down at her. "It's something Buffy. I can tell."

Tears started falling from her eyes. "It's nothing. I just need to get something and I'll be fine." She started crying harder now as she tried to deny what was happening. "I'll just go get it and everything'll be fine. It will just be a fluke, and I will not be pregnant!" She was openly crying now and collapsed to the ground. Spike looked down at her in shock, then sunk to the ground and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Buffy, calm down. Shh. Talk to me," he soothed. "Buffy, you have to talk to me."

"I can't," she sobbed, "I can't"

"You can, Buffy. You can," Spike told her rubbing her back. "Calm down." He held her until she stopped crying. When she stopped, he tilted her chin up and looked her in the eyes. "Can you talk to me now?"

She nodded and stood up, wiping her eyes. "Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning."

Okay," she took a breath and recalled all the events of the last hour to Spike, who just sat and listened the whole time. "And then I started walking to the store and you know the rest," she finished.

Spike looked at her, then pushed himself up from the tree hehad been leaning on, and walked past her. He turned around after a few seconds and stared at her. "So, you cheated on me." It wassn't a question.

She looked at him in shock. "No, yor the only one I've been with since I've been back. Besides, we aere never dating so I couldn't have cheated on you," she told him, appalled he would think she would do something like that.

"It's not possible. I can't have kids," Spike told her.

"Angel did," she stated simply.

He just looked at her dumbly and she grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards the street. "C'mon. We don't even know if I'm pregneant for sure yet." Spike just let her pull him through the streets, thinking about the notion of becoming a father. He didn't even know where he was until Buffy startd piling pregnancy tests into his arms.

"Uh, Buffy?" He called.

"Yeah?" She asked while searching the shelves to make sure she didn't forget a brand.

"Don't you only need one?" He motioned to the mountian in his arms.

"I need to be sure. I mean, It's not everyday a vampire knocks a slayer up. Besides, I'm only taking one tonight, the others I'm gonna take home so I can take one everyday until their gone. Once I'm positive that I am pregnant I'll make an appointment with a doctor," she tells him, looking at him as if he should've known that already.

"Uh, okay," he replied. They walked up to the counter and payed for the rest of the tests before Buffy asked the clerk if she could use their bathroom. They were pointed in the right direction and walked to the back right corner of the store where there were two bathroom marked 'Men' and 'Women'.

Buffy grabbed a test out of his arms. "Wait here," she said.

He waited outside the door for a few minutes before getting nervousand knocking on the door. "Come in Spike," Buffy called throught the door. He opened the door and found her pacing back and forth with the unopened box in her hand.

He sighed and came into the room, shutting the door behind him and setting the shopping bag on the counter. "Buffy, luv, you have to take the test," he told her, grabbing her shoulder and effectively stopping her.

"I-I can't. What if it says yes? O-Or worse, no, and we were just getting worked up over nothing? she said, shaking her head.

"You have to take it. Please," he pleaded.

Buffy looked at him for a minutes, then nodded and opened the box, pulling out the stick. Spike respectivly turned around and waited while she took the test.

"You can turn around now," she called out to him. He did what she said, and found her standing awkwardly by the sink. She mumbled something so low even his enhanced vampire hearing couldn't pick up what she said.

"Pardon?" He asked, coming closer to her.

She raised her voice a bit. "I said, thank you," she paused. "For doing this. You didn't have to and it was awfully sweet of you."

He smiled a bit. "Your welcome." They stood there for a minute in a comfortable if not awkward silence before Spike finally spoke up. "Um, luv? I think it's time to look now."

She looked up at him nervously. "I can't."

Spike sighed and held out his hand, knowing she would never let him look first. "Fine. Give it here."

"NO! I will look at it first," she glared at him. Spike just smirked.

Buffy lifted the stick up to eye-level. Her eyes grew wide and she dropped the test to the ground with a gasp.

Spike ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Buffy, what's wrong?" He asked. When she didn't respond he shook her shoulders. "Buffy!?" When she still didn't respond, he bent down nd picked up the test. Postitive. Okay, now I know why Buffy's freaked he thought. He walked over to the counter and picked up the bag of tests, then went back to Buffy, we're gonna get you home now."

Buffy nodded slightly and allowed Spike to steer her out of the store. He held onto her as he led her through the streets to her house.

"Buffy, we're here," Spike told her, leading her over to the doorstop. She looked up at the lightening sky.

"Suns almost up," she noted.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Spike said, also looking up.

She b;ushed slightly and looked down at her feet in an attempt to hide it. "Um, your never gonna make it to your crypt in time. You can have the couch if you want."

Spike looked at her in shock for the upteenth time that night. "Are you serious?"

"Uh-huh," she looked back up at him with a hint of her blush still on her face.

"But what about Red and Niblet? Aren't they gonna wonder why the Big Bad is crashing on their couch?" He asked, still in shock (although secretly ecstatic).

Buffy rolled her eyes and unlocked the door, motion for him to come in. "Technically," she said once they were both in the house, "it's my couch, and we'll tell them about us later on today." She looked up at his dumfounded face. "What?" She asked.

Spike scrambled around for words for a few seconds before saying (or asking as is more accurrate), "You're seriously gonna tell your friends about us?"

She laughed hysterically for a couple seconds before calming down enough to talk. "I'm not telling Xander, and I'm definatly not calling Giles up in England to tell him that we've been sleeping together and are now going to have a miracle child. Are you nuts?" She burst into laughter again at the thought but quickly calmed herself down when she saw Spikes hurt look. She calmed herself down once more and added, "But I will tell them someday before the baby is born. As for my other friends, Dawn will be thrilled, Wilow will be hurt that I didn't tell her but she'll be fine with it, I have a sneaking suspicion that Anya has been on to us, and Tara already knows."

Spikes jaw dropped. "Glinda knows? How did she find out?"

Buffy looked a bit guilty as she smiled softly. Um, remember a couple days ago when I thought I killed Katrina? Well, I sort've had a mental breakdown and she was witness to it. Us sort've slipped out during said breakdown." She looked at his shocked face once more before moving into the living room to close the drapes. " You can sleep on the couch. Dawn will be up in about an hour to get ready for school, just to warn you. If she asks why your sleeping on the couch, just say that I let you stay here because you couldn't get to your crypt in time before the sun came up or something. if you need anything, I'll be in my room." She started walking up the stairs.

It was then that Spike decided to come out of his trance. "Do you mind if I use your phone?"

* * *

**See that button down there? If you press it, it makes a happy Ashlee. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	2. We few, we unhappy few

**I am soooooo sorry for the incredibly long wait! But I started highschool this September and wasn't able to do a lot of writing until around November. When this chapter was finished (sometime around the beginning of December) I started typing it up but then (darn my luck -.-) my friend broke my arm in gym! I finally got the cast off and was able to type this up but once again I am reeeeeeeeeally sorry about the wait =(**

**And I don't think I will be continuing with 'Different Time, Same Place' for a while because I've discovered that with my hectic schedule I barely have time to focus on just one story, and I've decided taht this story is more high priority than 'Different Time, Same Place'. So I am sorry to all of you who were looking forward to the new chapter of that.**

**But enough of depressing news and onto the story. This chapter I've had a lot of time to edit and I'm still not that happy with it =S.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and Buffy the Vampire Slayer Characters, actors [unfortunatly 'cause I would really like to own me some Spike ;-)] or anything else assosiated in this chapter. That includes 'Band-aids', 'I Know What You Did Last Summer', and heck, even telephones.**

* * *

Prophecy Child Chapter Two: We few, we (un)happy few

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

Cordelia looked at Angel. "I can't grab it, I'm feeding Connor."

Angel sighed and walked over to the Hyperion Hotel's front desk to pick up the phone. "Angel Investigations, Angel speaking." Nobody answered. He waited a couple more seconds. "Hello?" There was still no answer. He sighed again and hung up the phone. "No one on the other end Cor." He started walking back to Cordelia and Connor but the phone rang agin. Groaning, he walked back to the desk and grabbed the phone. "What?" he asked angrily.

"How?" A small voice asked through the receiver.

Angel looked confused. "How, what? Who is this?"

The voice got a bit louder, and there waqs a hint of anger in it. "How did you do it?" The voice spat.

"Spike?" Angel asked.

"Yes, now how did you do it?" Spike replied through gritted teeth.

"Do what?" an exasperated Angel asked.

Spike finally lost his cool and yelled so loud that Angel had to remove the receiver from his ear. "Father a child!" Connor started crying and Cordelia started rocking him to calm him down. She looked over at Angel in alarm, having heard what was said.

"Spike calm down. Why do you even want to know?" Angel asked. "Wait, are you crying?" Is _Wiliam the Bloody_ crying?" Angel laughed.

"No," Spike lied.

Angel listened while Spike spoke to someone on the other end of the line.

* * *

Dawn crept down the stairs and stared at Spike throught the rails. He wiped at his eyes and said 'No' through the phone. "Spike?" Dawn called from the stairs.

He turned around. "Nibblet. What are you doing up? There's still another half-hour before you need to get ready for school."

She stared at him incredilously. "I heard yelling. Spike? Are you crying?" SHe peered harder throught the rails at his face.

Spike wiped his eyes again and sniffled. "No," he lied again. "And I'm here because I was, uh, walking by your house when the, uh, sun started coming up so your sis let me in," he struggled through the words.

"Oh," Dawn continued down the stairs and walked over to Spike. "Who are you talking to?"

Spike looked down at the phone. "Oh, uh, no one you know. I really need to get back on the phone now. How about you go back to bed and I'll wake you up to get ready for school." HE put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around, lightly nudging her in the direction of the stairs.

"Fine, I get it," Dawn snapped angrily. "Little Dawnie can't hear, she's too young. Well you just wait. ONe day I'll know something you're not allowed to hear."

"Dawn calm down. I'll tell you later today when I've figured some things out, but you can't know until I have all the 'little' facts." He smiled at his use of the word little.

She sighed and went back upstairs. Spike put the phone back up to his ear.

* * *

Angel listened but only caught a couple of words. He didn't know who Spike was talking to until he heard someone yelling at him. Angels eyes widened. _Dawn_ he thought. A low growl escaped his throat as he slammed the receiver down. "Cordy, get some clothes packed and hand me Connor."

Cordelia took one look at Angel's livid face and obeyed, quickly handing over the baby and running out the front door to her apartment. "Wesley!" Angel yelled. The British man came running out of his office, glasses askew and hair messy.

Wesley paled when he looked at Angels face. "What is it?"

"Pack some bags, we're going away for a while. Is Gunn with Fred?"

Wesley anxiously looked toward the stairs, worried about how Fred would react upon seeing Angels very angry expression. "Yes," he whispered.

Angel looked toward the stairs. "Good. Now go!" He said to Wes before Wesley ran out of the building much like Cordelia. Angel walked over to the stairs, ignoring Connors cries. "Gunn! Fred! Get down here!" he heard a small 'oof' as someone fell upstairs before hearing two sets of feet thundering down the stairs.

Fred was the first one down the stairs,a little out of breath and a developingbruise on her forehead. "Yeah Angel?" Gunn came to a stop behind Fred, then seeing the look on Angels face he moved Fred behind him.

"Angel, calm down. What is it?" He said cautiously.

"PAck some bags, we're going on a road trip," Angel said before stomping upstairs to his room to get him and Connor packed, who was still cryin.

Fred and Gunn looked at eachother and ran back upstairs, nobody hearing the phone ringing yet again.

* * *

_Bugger hung up on me._ Spike placed the phone back on the cradle andwandered over to the kitchen._I'll just call back in a couple minutes then_. He looked in the cupboards until he found something he thought looked relativly easy to make for Dawn and Buffy. He took out all the ingrediants and put then in a pan, tuning on the stove before heading back into the living room to call Angel. No answer. Spike scowled at the phone after he hung up, but he soon remembered breakfast. He walked back into the kitchen and gasped. "Oh bugger," he said before running to the stove and turning it off. He picked up the pan and stared at its contents.

"Holy crap!" Dawn coughed. Spike looked at her through the smoke.

He held the an out to her. "I made pancakes."

Dawn took the pan out of his hands and dumped the contents into the garbage. "I see that. Although next time, dont put our leftover cake from last night's takeout into a pan and put it on the stove," she said as she put the pan in the sink and opened the windows to air out the smoke.

Spike looked to the ground, "oh," he said.

"It's okay though. I'll just have cereal," Dawn said while hopping up onto a stool at the island and pulling a bowl to her spot.

Spike watched her mull around the kitchen, getting a bowl, a box of something that smelled like wheat and sugar, and milk. _I'll never be able to cook like that for Buffy and the baby_ he thought.

A car honked outside and Dawn stood up from the island and grabbed her schoolbag and books. "That's Xander, gotta book it. Bye!" She ran out the kitchen and out the door as anothe impatient honk sounded.

"Bye," Spike whispered. He looked around the kitchen before sighing and heading back to the living room.

* * *

Willio walked downstairs in her blue cotton Kitty pyjamas, thinking about Miss Kitty Fantastico, her and Tara's late shared kitty. "Poor Miss Kitty." she mumbled. "Just wasn't fast enough to dodge Dawns broken crossbow, were you?" She got to the bottom of the stairs and turned right to head into the living room. "Ahh," she screeched and ran back upstairs directly to Buffy's room. She ran in and shut the door behind her. "Buffy?" Willow called, shaking her friends sleeping orm lightly, not forgetting their conversation from the previous night. "Buffy!" She called a bit louder.

The blonde sat upright in bed. "Kitten Poker!"

Willow raised an eyebrow. "Kitten Poker?"

Buffy looked at her. "Weird drea," she stated, remembering a strange montage involving herself, Spike and the gang playing the game with the song 'Cat Scratch Fever' playing in the background. "Wait, Willow? What are you doing in my room?"

"Why is Spike sleeping on our couch?"

Buffy stared at her friend. "Uh, because we ran into eachother last night just before he would have gone extra crispy. He didn't have time to get back to his crypt so I told him he could sleep on the couch." She told her, wanting to wait until Spike was up before they told Wil and Dawn.

"Oh," she said. "So did you, uh, find out about that, uh, thing we were talking about? Last night?" Willow sat down at the edge of Buffy's bed.

Buffy looked at her hands, which were now tangled up in eachother as she absentmindedly twiddled her thumbs. "Uh yeah. I did. But, uh, Wil? can we talk about it later?" She asked, afrid to lift her head in fear that her friend would see the tears forming in her eyes.

Willows eyes widened. "Oh Buffy! Are you okay?" She felt sympathy for her friend.

Buffy finally looked up, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Can we please not talk about this right now? I'll talk about it later, not now."

"OKay," Willow said, rising up from teh bed. "Just holler if you need anything."

"Okay, Buffy replied, sinking back under the covers.

Wil shut the door and sighed before turning around and going downstairs.

* * *

It was sometime later when Buffy came downstairs in her 'nummy sushi' pyjamas. She hit the bottom stair and turned left, deliberatly not looking into the living room where she knew the slumbering vampire continued into the kitchen... where she stopped in her tracks.

"Mornin' luv."

There, in all his vampire beauty, stood Spike leaning against the stove. Shirtless.

"Hey Buffy," Willow's chirpy voice called from the fridge. The slayer turned toward her red-headed friend. She snapped out of her trance and tried to get the mouth-watering image of shirtless Spike out of her head.

"Hey Wil. Spike. Whatcha guys laughin' about?" She asked, now noticing the chuckle in both their voices.

Spike pushed himsself up into a full standing posistion. "Oh, nothing, I'm jus' tellin' Red here 'bout the time I ate a flower child and how I spent the next hour watching my hand move back and forth." He chuckled and Willow grinned.

"Oh," Buffy looked down feeling out of the loop. "That sounds nice."

Willows grin automatically dropped. "Oh Buffy, don't be sad. We were just talking," she said, putting her hand on the blondes shoulder.

Buffy sniffled and looked up. "I know, it's just that, that, I just love everyone so much," she said while starting to cry.

Spike looked up. "When you say you love everyone..."

Willow cut him off taking Buffy into a hug. "Oh put a cork in it," she said to him.

Spikes face fell. Buffy stayed in Willows arms but lifted her head a bit. She looked at Spike with a look of pain on her tear-stained face.

Buffy pulled away. wiping at her eyes. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just hormones I guess." She attempted a smile.

Willow looked at Buffy in alarm. "Buff, do you really want to tell Spike?"

Buffy and Spike shared a chuckle and exchanged a nervous glance which went unknown to Wilow. "I already know 'bout the lil nipper, Red."

Willow dropped her jaw. "But, but," she pointed her finger at Buffy, "y-you told him but wouldn't tell your best friend?" She continued pointing at Buffy.

The blonde duo sighed and exchanged yet another nervous glance that Willow, yet again, missed. Buffy walked over to her friend and slowly lowered Wil's hand to her side. "I'll tell you all the details later when Dawn get's home from school. The only reason Spike knows is because we ran into eachother last night and everything just sorta came out."

Willow's gaze fell to the floor. "Oh," she said. "I'm sorry for judging you."

Spike made a quick escape from the kitchen when Buffy pulled Willow into a hug and started crying. Again! He could see it was a private moment.

The day for the three of them was mostly silent, while awaiting the return of Dawn. Willow had went shopping for a couple hours, leaving Buffy and Spike in a somewhat awkward silence. After avoiding eachother for a while, they both ended up in the living room to watch tv. They talked for a bit about random things... then got into more serious matters.

Buffy felt eyes on her as she stared at the screen. She pulled her gaze from 'I Know What You Did Last Summer' to look at Spike, who was sitting next to her, his arm slung haphazardly (and purposfully) over the back of the couch. _So that's what I was leaning on_ she mused. "What?" she asked the blonde vampire, who quickly turned his head away from her.

"Nothing," he said rapidly.

Buffy shook her head and looked back at the screen to see a blonde girl get a crown put on her head.

"It's just that --," he started, but stopped when she turned back to listen to him. "Nevermind."

"Spike what is it?" She asked, staring at him. He continued to look at the screen.

"Hey, did you realize that that blonde girl in this movie looks exactly like you did when I first met you?" he asked, attempting to change the subject.

Buffy rolled her eyes, annoyance _extremely_ evident on her face. "Spike!"

"What?"

"Answer me!"

He sighed. "How are we gonna tell them about me... and the lil nipper... and how me and the lil nipper are connected?"

Buffy looked shocked. She clearly hadn't thought this one through. "Uh, I just sort've thought we could rush through it, you know, like ripping a band-aid off."

He looked at her. "Okay. How about we call Glinda and invite her over. Then tell her before Red and Nibblet get home. She can help us explain that way."

Buffy thought about it for a second. "That's," she started, "a good idea actually." She leaned forward and reached for the phone that was on the coffee table. Spike watched as she punched in a number. "Tara? Hi, um, can you come over to my place? It's sort've an emergency." She paused, listening to Tara'a response. "A Spike emergency," Buffy told the receiver. "NOw please?" OKay, thanks. See you soon. Bye." Buffy hung up the phone. "She'll be here in 10 minutes," she told SPike.

He nodded and settled back into the couch.

The minutes passed quickly then and what felt like seconds later there was a knock on the door.

Buffy looked up from the screen. "Coming," she called, standing up from the couch. She walked a couple of steps then turned back around. "Stay there," she told Spike. He nodded and she continued to the door. Taking a deep, Bufy turned the handel and opened it. However, it wasn't Tara.

"Hello Buffy," Angel said from underneath a blanket. She looked behind him and saw Cordelia with a baby carrier, Wesley and two other people she didn't know.

"Angel?" She asked, surprised to see him at her door.

"Yeah, Can I come in? Getting a little burnt here," Angel replied bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

Buffy looked shocked. "Uh, sure." She moved out of the way for all of them to pile in.

Angel shook his blanket onto the floor. "Buffy, we have a problem. Spikes back."

"Yeah," she replied, not understanding what the problem was.

Angel looked at her. "Your not surprised by this?"

Buffy smiled slightly, surpressing a laugh. She finally understook. Angel thought Spike was still evil. "Nope," she replied.

Angel just stared at her. "Your not unnerved by this at all?"

Before she could answer, Wesley stepped in. "Buffy, we have reason to beleive that Spike is holding your sister captive."

Buffy looked at him. "That's impossible. Spike made sure sure she left with Xander this morning.

Just then Cordelia gasped. "Buffy! There's a deranged vampire in your living room!"

Everyone but Buffy started to look in alarm, but the front door opened so everyone turned back to stare there.

"Uh, hi guys," Willow said dropping her bags to the floor. "What's everon doin' here?"

Before anyone could answer the door opened again and Tara walked in. "Buffy, I let myself i- oh. What's going on here?"

The door opened once again and Dawn, Xander and Anya walked in.

"Oh Bloody Hell!" A voice called from behind Buffy.

Everyone turned. "Spike!" They yelled, except for Buffy, Dawn, and Willow. Fred and Gunn just stood there, not knowing who Spike was.

* * *

**Read and Review please =)... and once again, REALLY sorry about the wait!**


End file.
